


Affection, Or Something Very Like It

by MamzelleSouris



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, First Kiss, M/M, Secret Solenoid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamzelleSouris/pseuds/MamzelleSouris
Summary: A Secret Solenoid gift for Bricker_M/Pantaloonwedgie for the prompt: Hand holding while Starscream looks a little surprised/lovestruck.
Relationships: Jetfire | Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40
Collections: Secret Solenoid '20-'21





	Affection, Or Something Very Like It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bricker_M](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bricker_M/gifts).



> Enjoy! :)

There was a seeker walking down the hallway. The sight was odd enough to make nearly every mech who passed him look twice. He was carrying a crate and moving with some purpose. Whispers followed him down the corridor.

“Is he lost?”

“Probably. Maybe someone should help him.”

“Why has he got a crate? You don’t think he’s staying at the Academy do you?”

“Can’t be.”

“Well, I heard they were advertising for new security staff…”

“Yes… but a Seeker?”

“They hardly ever leave Vos!”

“What’s he doing here?”

“Maybe he’s a student.” This last comment received incredulous giggles.

If the seeker heard the whispers he didn’t give any sign, his expression was neutral, impressively so. His wings were held in a relaxed pose and, Skyfire thought, he seemed to know where he was going. The grounders might have not understood, but as a fellow flier Skyfire knew his mapping software would be top-notch, probably even better than Skyfire’s own. The unknown mech had probably downloaded the academy map directly into his processors.

Vosians, and seekers in particular, were very rare outside Vos. They were similar to Praxians in that regard, seldom venturing outside their city-state. Those that did leave tended to be soldiers or bounty hunters, although Skyfire knew there was a very talented seeker medic working at the Iacon General Infirmary.

The seeker was obviously heading for the dorms. That rather put paid to the theory that he was a new security mech. Skyfire lengthened his stride as the mech approached the door to the covered walkway which led to the dormitory block catching him up as he started readjusting the crate to open the door.

“Let me.” Skyfire pulled the door open, giving him a little smile. The seeker looked up with a smile of his own, but his red optics were wary.

“Thank you.” His voice was slightly rasping, nothing at all like Pharma’s smooth tones. It was cultured and his glyphs were formal with no trace of an accent. A high caste mech perhaps, or one with a very expensive education.

“Are you heading for your dorm room?” 

“Yes, I’m on the top floor.” That figured, most grounders were uncomfortable above the third floor, but fliers and the mechs who grew up in the Towers of Crystal City favoured top floor accommodation, the higher the better.

“I was heading up there as well, I’m in room eighteen.”

“Room ten. I was supposed to arrive yesterday, but I got held up.”

Mechs had been trickling back to the Academy for the past orn for the start of the academic stella-cycle. The seeker had missed the initial mad rush, but there were still plenty of Skyfire’s classmates who had not yet returned.

He shortened his stride to accommodate the seeker. He was a pretty mech now Skyfire looked closer. Glossy, almost iridescent white plating and rich scarlet accents adorned him. The colours were similar to Skyfire’s own, but the finish was much higher quality. The servos that clutched the crate to his cockpit were a bright sky blue, a colour matched on the seeker’s ridiculously high thrusters and long legs.

Skyfire kept up a stream of small talk and innocuous questions. The seeker was at the academy to study chemistry and engineering, which dovetailed with Skyfire’s own studies. Of course the shuttle was in his second stella-cycle of his courses, but he suspected he would probably see a lot of the seeker.

They reached the door to the mech’s room and Skyfire offered to take the crate so the seeker could input the unlock code. It was surprisingly heavy and he tucked it under one arm. 

“Thank you. I’m Starscream by the way. I don’t think I said.” The white wings dipped in a polite introduction.

“Skyfire. It is good to meet you.” He held out his servo, palm upwards. Starscream looked confused for a nanoclick before tentatively laying his servo on top of Skyfire’s in a grounder greeting. Skyfire fancied he felt static prickles, his spark tripped and he smiled shyly at Starscream. “I’ll let you get on with unpacking.” 

He handed the crate back, catching Starscream’s expression as he turned. The mech looked surprised, but pleased, he almost started to ask if the seeker was alright, but the mech was turning and heading into his new room.  
************

Starscream had realised early that mechs at the Academy were far more free with their touches than he had expected. Such a thing would barely be tolerated by even the lowest caste mechs of Vos.

For the First Emerged of the Winglord it was nothing short of scandalous.

It had taken a long time to get used to it. Mechs would pat his back, or touch his shoulder or arm to get his attention. Some of his professors would even put their servos on his wings. They probably thought it was a friendly gesture.

The big shuttle he had met in his first cycle was also very touchy-feely. Oddly Starscream didn’t mind this as much as he did the grounders. In fact, and this he would only admit in the deepest recesses of his processor, he rather enjoyed it. 

In fact if he was honest with himself he knew he was a little bit in love with the gawky mech. Love was certainly not an emotion his creators would approve of, but he didn’t know what else to call the fluttery, excited feeling in his spark when he caught Skyfire’s optic in the library, or when the big mech smiled at him or, yes, when he touched Starscream.

Starscream hadn’t expected this, so he had started trying to find out if Skyfire felt the same. Starscream knew he was a far from desirable romantic partner, at least outside Vos. In Vos he was probably the most eligible untrined mech in the city, but seekers didn’t trine for love. Trines were formed from the inescapable pull of the spark to connect with two other mechs. It was romanticised, but love had nothing to do with it. It was expected to come after bonding, not before.

Outside Vos, well, Starscream was far too intelligent and self aware to be blind to what other mechs considered his defects.

His voice, his disinclination to suffer fools, and his waspish temper made him a difficult mech to get on with. Add to that his prickly personality and well documented stubbornness and he had a strong armour against allowing anyone to get close.

Skyfire was the exception.

The shuttle was the second creation of a pair of Altihexian scientists, who from Skyfire’s description, were overjoyed that he had followed in their ped-steps and was studying science. Superficially he and Starscream had very little in common. Certainly from the perspective of their upbringing and personality that was true, but there were other things.

Like their shared interest in chemistry, their enjoyment of silly, over-blown romance and mystery stories, their similar sense of humour. Skyfire wouldn’t say anything cutting to another mech, he was far too shy, but he appreciated Starscream’s boldness. He would look shocked when Starscream said something that made a fellow student of professor wince, or grind their denta in impotent rage, but he would chuckle about it later.

Starscream had been shy of declaring his feelings, but Skyfire had been shyer. He had assured the seeker that it was nothing to do with being ashamed of their relationship, or of Starscream himself, but more that he didn’t want to alarm, or anger him.

It was perhaps a fair worry. Starscream was short tempered with everyone, even Skyfire on occasion. Especially when he thought he was being mocked. Starscream could understand Skyfire’s trepidation.

They had started out by keeping their relationship quiet. The scrutiny of their fellow students was not something Starscream was interested in courting, and Skyfire agreed. Some mechs inevitably figured it out. One of Starscream’s fellow engineering students, a Polyhexian called Wheeljack, had been bold enough to call them on it. Skyfire had demurred, but eventually admitted it, while Starscream bristled at his side.

Starscream hadn’t discussed it with Skyfire, but he had a second reason for wanting not to shout their relationship from the rooftops. The Vosian ambassadors to Iacon were his originators' sibling and his trine. Nova Storm was an incorrigible gossip, and Starscream didn’t fancy being summoned by his originator for a dressing down.

He wasn’t ashamed of Skyfire, but he really didn’t want to subject his...his beloved… to the uncomfortable scrutiny that would come from their relationship becoming known. Not while it was so new, and unsure.

They had agreed to go out with some of Starscream’s classmates to one of the oil bars just off the campus. A careful proving of their still new romance. Skyfire was waiting for him by the main door as Starscream stepped out of the lift. He smiled that wide, goofy smile that did strange things to Starscream’s spark. Starscream smiled back, a little lopsided as was his habit, but sincere.

“You ready to go?” Skyfire asked, still smiling. Starscream nodded, internally a bit nervous. Skyfire opened the door, and held it for his much smaller partner.

“Thank you.” 

Skyfire walked close, but not so close that it would seem obvious that they were together. Some mechs would crowd Starscream, forcing him to shift his wings uncomfortably back so they were not in danger of being bashed by careless kibble. Skyfire was always respectful of his wings.

“Star, look!” Skyfire stopped and pointed upwards, towards the Primal Palace. Starscream looked as instructed, giving a little chirr of appreciation at the beautiful light show. “The Prime must be having a party.”

“Looks like you’re right.” Starscream vaguely remembered Nova Storm saying something about a party, not that he had paid much attention. He glanced over at Skyfire, who was watching the dancing lights with a delighted expression, and moved closer. 

Skyfire’s servo crept towards Starscream’s, but the white seeker didn’t notice, looking back at the Primal Palace. Skyfires big digits stroked Starscream’s much smaller ones, before tangling with them, warm palm engulfing his lover’s servo. Starscream’s optics widened in surprise, and looked at their joined servos then up at Skyfire. His spark gave that funny little flip again. Skyfire’s face was smiling down at him, expression soft, and fond. Starscream knew his own expression was utterly lovestruck, but he simply did not care.

“Come on.” He squeezed Skyfire’s servo, but didn’t let go, tugging the shuttle along. Skyfire laughed, rich and delighted, following him.  
************

Skyfire was getting distracted again. He tried to pull himself back and concentrate on what the seeker was saying, not the way his optics sparkled, or his wings danced, and certainly not the way his lipplates were so full, and lush and…

He deleted that train of thought firmly. He owed it to the respect he felt for Starscream to actually listen to him, not fantasise about pressing his own lips to Starscream’s, feeling them part gently…

No, No, No! Skyfire was listening, not thinking about kissing Starscream.

He wasn’t!

Not at all!

Starscream paused, looking at him with his helm on one side. His pretty lips were pursed and optics bore into Skyfire like lasers.

“Cybertron to Skyfire.” There was a slightly cross tone to the seeker’s voice. Starscream was not fond of being ignored, he wouldn’t hesitate to verbally eviscerate Skyfire if he thought the shuttle deserved it.

“Sorry Star.” He said, using his pet name for his fellow student. Starscream liked it when Skyfire called him that. “I keep getting distracted.”

“By what?” Starscream was starting to scowl in earnest. Skyfire took his courage firmly in both servos, he didn’t think he would ever have a better opportunity, but he wasn’t entirely sure how the seeker would take it. 

“You.”

There was silence as Starscream tried and failed to respond. Skyfire moved closer, almost on instinct, reaching for Starscream’s servo. He laced their digits together and tugged gently, pulling the seeker towards him. There was no resistance, Starscream’s brilliant optics glittered like fire and those beautiful lipplates were slightly parted.

Slowly and with infinite tenderness Skyfire leant in, closing the distance and allowing his own lips to brush Starscream’s. He barely dared to ventilate, feeling the seeker’s wings shoot up in surprise, before relaxing back to their normal position. Starscream’s mouth parted slightly and he was kissing Skyfire back. It was shy, and unpracticed, but Skyfire’s spark leapt.

They broke apart, blue and red optics bright and locked on each other. Starscream’s lips were still slightly parted. He looked stunned.

“Wow!” was all Skyfire could think of to say. “I...I...wow.”

Starscream gave a little chuckle. “Yeah… You got it out of your system now?”

“Maybe. Perhaps we should have another go...Just to make sure.”

“Alright.” Starscream quirked his lopsided smile. “For science then.” He moved closer, waiting for Skyfire to close the distance again.


End file.
